SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is a 2015 American 3D live-action/computer animated film based on the Nickelodeon television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the sequel to 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and was released on February 6, 2015. The series main cast members, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence and Mr. Lawrence reprised their roles. On July 11, 2013, it was announced that SpongeBob SquarePants 2 will start to film its live action scenes in the Savannah area in Georgia this September, October and November for approximately 40 days. Synopsis SpongeBob SquarePants, the world’s favorite sea dwelling invertebrate, comes ashore to our world for his most super-heroic adventure yet. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it reality. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob greatly favors his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant and has spent several years safe-guarding the secret Krabby Patty formula from Plankton, the miniscule owner of the Chum Bucket restaurant and business rival to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's money-loving boss One day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give the greedy Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krabs' vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place, but is caught by SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Plankton have a tug of war over the formula, but it magically vanishes before either one can claim it. With the secret formula gone, SpongeBob is unable to make Krabby Patties, causing the customers to become ravenous. SpongeBob is the only one who believes Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and when all of Bikini Bottom turns on them, SpongeBob creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied on Krabby Patty. SpongeBob proposes that he and Plankton team up to get the formula back. SpongeBob tries to explain the concept of teamwork to Plankton, who does not quite understand. The two head to the Chum Bucket to rescue Karen, Plankton's computer wife, whom they plan to use as a power source for a time machine that will take them back to the moment before the formula disappeared. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant and end up travelling far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin who acts as overseer of the universe. SpongeBob and Plankton succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Plankton had left. Burger-Beard, whose seagull minions have rewritten the story so that he gets the formula, converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. The final page of the book is discarded in the ocean and lands on Sandy Cheeks' treedome. Crazed by the lack of Krabby Patties, Sandy assumes that the page is a sign from the "sandwich gods", and suggests that a sacrifice be made to appease them. As the town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties. Instead of sacrificing SpongeBob, they follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles, who lost his job after SpongeBob failed to keep Jupiter and Saturn from colliding, returns and reveals that he hated his job and thanks SpongeBob by granting him, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy the ability to breath on land; Plankton joins also, stowed away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles launches them out of his blowhole to the surface and they land on a beach. The team soon find the source of the Krabby Patty scent: Burger-Beard's food truck. Burger Beard reveals that he stole the formula using the book, which he then uses to banish the gang to Pelican Island. Using Squidward's ink and the final page, SpongeBob transforms himself and the others to superheroes with special powers - The Invincibubble (SpongeBob), Mr. Superawesomeness (Patrick), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), and Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Mr. Krabs). They return and find Burger-Beard, who runs away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Burger-Beard overpowers them one by one. Plankton, having been left on Pelican island, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. Plank-Ton and Invincibubble create one final attack to defeat Burger-Beard and retrieve the formula. After sending Burger-Beard flying to Bikini Atoll, Plankton, having learned the value of teamwork, returns the formula to Mr. Krabs, and the gang uses the final page's magic to return back home to Bikini Bottom. With the Krabby Patties back, Bikini Bottom returns to normal, and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, thus "putting things back the way they were". Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Jill Talley as Karen * Antonio Banderas as Burger Beard * Lillan Ellen Jones as Sandcastle Girl * Eddie Deezen as Seagull * Category:Movies